Abrasive cleaning devices are well known as surfacing applicators to treat surfaces for cleaning, smoothing, etching and resurfacing a damaged area such as human skin. These devices operate on a high stream of a pressurized air or vacuum suction to carry abrasive particles to be impinged against the surface. The high pressure of abrasive particles removes dirt and debris from a surface and provides an extremely satisfactory cleaning means. However, considerable risks are involved with such pressurized abrasive cleaning operations. Many of the cleaning operations such as resurfacing human skin are performed near or on the face area. The pressurized abrasive particles along with its dust form particles may cause hazardous health risk to the patient and the operator. Therefore, it is necessary for the operator to visually monitor and control the amount of pressure applied to a surface with a controllable hand piece that can conveniently function at the operator's command.